Legend of Zelda: The Tale of The Dark One
by psychoman69
Summary: The Story of Dark Link's life. All the trials and tribulations he goes through to get the one thing he has always wanted: freedom. Or so he thinks...violence, mild language, and perhaps adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Well hey this is my first fan fic and I am interested to see what you all think of it so don't 

be shy please review.

I have to let you know ahead of time that the spelling won't be perfect for two reasons

1) I purposely spell some things wrong because these aren't exactly what they are in oot and inside jokes. Ex. Deku tree is now the Duke tree.

2)I'm not perfect at spelling.

Also I would like to thank Demon Darkchild for getting me interested in fan fics and introducing me to this web site.

p.s. I had to use notepad because my word processor is crap so if its severely screwed up, sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a land of darkness, a women leaves her only baby son on the border of a dark swamp. She calmly walks away as the child screams for her and as she does so the outline of a large creature swiftly takes the child into the depth of the marshes...

At this a young boy cloaked in a black tunic and black pointed hat awakens angrily. He quickly gets up from the matted leaves he was lying on walks across his small damp hut and begins punching wildly at a bundle of bound leaves hanging from the roof of the hut. The entire hut was swaying from his furious assault. Eventually, he wore himself out and walked over to his "mirror", a piece of a busted mirror he had stolen from his slave masters, and looked into his eyes. His glowing red eyes, and then looked at his gray face and studied it as he had many times before. He had always thought that it was not the face of a slave, no it was the face of a warrior.

Yet a slave is all he was. A slave to the beastly creatures called the Karako, who worshiped a large withered and dieing tree called the Duke Tree. The karako were around nine feet tall and were all dressed in purple tunics. But, despite their towering height, they where meek creatures, appearing very old while they where only young.

The eldest of these creatures was hardly 30 years old but looked as though it was about to turn to dust and blow away with the wind. This was the karako that owned the young boy. His name was Mido, and being the oldest he was also the weakest. He had large pointed ears, a large and unsightly nose covered with boils and warts. His eyes where tiny black beads that darted rapidly, and his mouth was large and full of rotted teeth and had large worm-like lips which quivered with any movement or attempt at movement he made. His face was all wrinkled and covered with boils quite a disgusting sight.

This creature slowly made its way to his young slaves hut on the outskirts of the village. The young boy was still examining his fine features when Mido spat out "DARKCHILD, get out here!" The boy ground his teeth as he herd that name. He hated to be called Darkchild. Just like he hated being a slave. Just like he hated his master. Just like he hated his master's race. Just like he hated this entire world he had be born into. The boy began to smile though, because today, oh yes today was the day.

The day he would change it all, the day he would escape his masters. Today was the day that he would kill the Duke Tree and in the confusion caused by this, kill his master and leave the village, hopefully never to return. But now was not the time to be thinking of that, his master was calling and for now he had to be obedient.

So the young slave exited his small hut, into the near blackness that was the outside. Mido scowled at him muttering about how long it took him to get out. Then in a raspy voice Mido said "We need firewood for the next few days." The young slave promptly replied "Yes, of course I will get right on that." The slave began walking away when Mido stopped him and said "You seem oddly agreeable today...why would that be?" "Oh, well I've finally accepted my fate as your slave I suppose." said the young boy hating every moment of this conversation. "Ha, well about damned time", but on further thought added "I think I will send Navi watch over you as you seem odd today." The young slave eyes widened for a second, just a second, then he said "That would be fine I could use the company." Mido hobbled off to get Navi and mumbled under his breath "Damned slave must have the swamp fever."

As soon as Mido was out of sight, the slave began to laugh wildly. Not only could he be free tonight and kill the god of these people, and his master, but also he would have the great pleasure of killing that damned annoying pixie. She was an ugly, slimy, insect-like creature. Not to mention the fact that she was god damned annoying, with the constant 'HEY's and 'LISTEN's. She was normally employed to keep a watch on him so he didn't make a run for it. He began scheming how to incorporate this little addition to his plot.

His musing were then suddenly interrupted by "HEY, LISTEN". Snapping back into reality, the slave realized that he had work to do. So, he picked up the old rusted but recently sharpened axe and went on into the swamp.

Collecting dry wood in such a damp and dark marsh was no easy task but the slave had done it so many times he could have done it with his eyes closed. The only thing that bothered him while he worked was Navi's constant talking about nothing he didn't already know. She had to continually inform him that he was supposed to collect firewood. The only thing that really stopped him from killing her then and there was the fact that he wasn't far enough away from the village and if she where to scream she could easily be heard. No, he would have to take her off guard. He couldn't risk his escape on killing her, no matter how enjoyable it would be.

So he went on deeper into the swamp, but in a round-a-bout way was going back towards the Duke tree. He then came upon a clearing, one he had been to many times before, here there where a verity of fungi growing. Particularly, large green and purplish mushrooms, Navi's favorites. He knew full well she could not resist their allure. He waited until her back was turned to fly to the nearest one, and just as she was about to bite into it, he grabbed her. He had her lower body in his right hand and her upper in his left, he then squeezed until he felt her tiny bones pop and snap and then twisted his hands in opposite directions to make sure the deed was done. Then violently threw her against the nearest tree.

Oh for how long he had wanted to do that. He couldn't help but smirk, it was all he could do to keep from laughing. His only regret was that it couldn't have lasted longer and been more painful for that pathetic creature. That was fine though because he was only getting started.

Now he softly crept to the Duke tree. Judging by the soft gray rays of light coming through the trees it must have been around noon. Perfect, the 'Great and all mighty' Duke tree slept during the day. Not to mention by the time he would be done with his task it would be night, which was exactly what he wanted. He was coming closer and closer to the tree. He could smell its dark rotting bark, and see its massive outline. His heart was racing, and a tear nearly came to his eye when he thought of how many times he had lived this moment in his mind. He knew well what to do, he had done this more then three dozen times in his head. Ever since he had seen it.

It, was a hole where many creatures had entered the tree from the back, and when he saw it he knew that the Duke tree was not the all mighty god the Karako had thought it was. This hole was all the inspiration he had needed to try to take the one thing he had always wanted. His freedom. The ability to rule his own fate instead of being ruled by others. Even if he failed then at least he would die because of a choice he made.

He was almost in the clearing where the Duke tree had grown and blotted out all near-by plant life, when he realized that he had forgotten about all the creatures that would be inside the tree. He would need something to defend himself with, sure he had his axe, but if something where to attack him it would be hard to block with an axe handle. So, he tore the bark off of a nearby tree to use as a makeshift shield.

Then standing on the edge of the clearing, he took a deep breath and ran silently to the massive tree. A shadow could have hardly made less noise as he ran behind the tree. When suddenly Mido came out from the side of the tree and stood in his path. The child's Eyes grew as large as saucers and cursing in his head stopped before his master.

The disgusting creature began a raspy lecture. "What in the hell are you doing here?!?! You should be gathering wood, and where is Nav..." But the words trailed off in the child's mind because he realized what he now had to do. His palms were sweaty. his heart was beating faster then he knew possible, he drew his breath quickly, his knuckles were white but his grasp on the axe was steady. Before Mido even knew what was happening the child had brought the axe through his legs. And as he fell, the ugly beast yelled and screamed in pain. His shrieks could be heard all throughout the marshes and sent many chills down the spines of those who herd it. He continued yelling until the child brought the axe down into his skull with a sickening thud. Then something more freighting then those shrill screams could be herd, laughter. The child was laughing harder then he had ever laughed in his entire life. This laugh wasn't a child's giggle, or a man's chuckle, this was the laugh of a madman but with a child's voice.

It was at this moment, covered in the blood of his former master that the child realized that this was what he was meant to do. He was made to fight and to kill, to steal the last breaths of many, and he couldn't have been happier any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is my second chapter. I know it took awhile to update, but I hope it won't be to long for the next one.

Enjoy and please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

As his laughter died down the child realized the consequence of his actions. "Damn it." This wasn't part of his plan but he would make it work. The rest of the Karako would be there soon to investigate that horrid scream so he didn't have much time.

He looked down at Mido's crumpled body and suddenly the pool of crimson around it seemed to fade. It was disappearing deep into the earth, being absorbed by the Duke tree. And the child, although he would not admit it, was a bit disturbed.

He quickly rummaged through Mido's things, searching for something useful. Tied to Mido's belt was a bag filled with dark gems of different sizes. The child smiled and said, "He won't miss these." He also found short sword at the creature's hilt and a slingshot in his vest. Nothing else seemed worth keeping. Except Mido's hat which he tied up and slung over his shoulder to use as a sheath for the sword.

The short sword was in bad condition to say the least, with chips and rust all over it, but was still a more versatile weapon then an axe, and if all else failed he could always pawn it off later. The slingshot seemed to be in decent condition, it was no work of art but would serve its purpose.

Suddenly, the child heard rustling in the trees behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know what was coming. In an instant he realized that the Karako must have surrounded him. His only saving grace was that they wouldn't dare use any projectiles as they could miss and hit the Duke tree. But where would he go? His eyes quickly darting around he realized there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Except, the place he had intended on going, inside the Duke tree. Just as this decision was made, fifteen enraged Karako stormed into the clearing. The child just barely had enough time to dive into the darkness of the hole in the back of the tree before a spear grazed the sole of his boot.

"Get outta der you runt" and "Yous can't hide foreva" screamed the Karakos behind him. The child let out his breath as he had held it since the Karakos had arrived. Sighing he said, "That was cl-". But was stopped dead silent has he heard scratching noises coming towards him from deeper in the tree. Luckily for him his vision was quite well adapted for darkness and could see clear as day. He yanked up his shield at the sight of 3 enormous spiders with what seemed to be large skulls as backs coming straight for him. One swiftly jumped for him, but he had been ready and caught it in midair with his shield and smashed it against the wall of the tunnel. Just as the second jumped for him, he thrust his sword into the soft underbody of the creature. The third was scuttling towards him on the ground; the child swung his sword down at the spider in an attempt to cut it in half. The only effect this had was that it knocked the spider over a few feet, as its backside was far too hard to be penetrated. With a swift kick to the creature's mouth the child flipped the spider over and stabbed it with his sword. "Damn Skulltulas" he whispered to himself.

Looking at his shield he discovered that that the skulltula he had smashed with it had been logged onto the shield. At first he reached down to tear it off, then thought back to how pointless his assault on the last one's back had been and fastened it on more securely. Talking to himself he mused. "Maybe they aren't so useless after all". All the while looking down at his shield, which was still twitching occasionally.

At this moment an odd thought struck him, the skulltula's had hardly any blood in them. This was unusual as skulltula's drain their prey of blood and thus has an abundance of the crimson liquid, but these three… "perhaps something had drained their prey before they could' the child thought. He immediately thought back to Mido's body and how quickly the tree had absorbed his blood. "Strange…"was all that he could think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey believe it or not I am in fact updating, I know its been so long you probably thought I died but no, I've just been busy. work, school, girlfriend, etc. I will do my best to update sooner from here on out, but I cannot make any promises. To make up for it i made it a longer chapter...sorta. Be happy because I spent a couple Friday nights writing this up.

Thanks DemonDarkchild for beta-ing my story because I suck at grammar. (She actually wrote this as I am at her house. She's the girlfriend I often use as an excuse not to write.)

For those who have reviewed. You rock, keep it up I like to know people are reading my work.

For those who have not. Please. even if you don't like it or do not know what to say just let me know your reading it. But you know, if you do not thats cool too.

I think this is one of my best chapters so far so enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter3

Though there was not an abundance of space within the tree, it seemed as though someone, or something had been here before.Before the child there was a tunnel which seemed to twist and stretch for quite a distance and for some reason he felt as though it lead somewhere and that he was meant to be here. But where could it lead? And more importantly, what could be there? He realized that it was stupid to think this way, it was merely a strangely large tree, and nothing much would be inside of it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been led here and that there was something he was supposed to find here.

The child continued deeper and deeper into the depths of the darkness, which seemed to swallow him. Though many are frightened and uncomfortable in the darkness, and feel it as an oppressive force, the child had no fear of it and in fact was comforted by it. Through all his years of slavery he had learned to make the shadows his friends, as he knew he would have no others. He had used them to feed himself when his masters withheld his food or had merely forgotten about him. He had used them to hide his pain and be alone when his cruel masters seemed to be more then he could take. Yes, the shadows had been the closest thing to a caress for him and the darkness an embrace. So, the shadows that now surrounded him did nothing to dishearten him.

As the boy went onward into the unknown, for what seemed to be hours, he just barely heard a slight rustling, like a calm breeze blowing through autumn leaves on a moonless night. The further he went the louder it became. Until he realized it wasn't a rustling from ahead of him but a low rasping whisper all around him or perhaps within him. So of course, being curious, he stopped and listened and heard an old decaying, drawn out rasp… "Chil' … Chhiiiil'… I's feeeels… chhiiiil'… I's feeeels yous… poweeerrr… yousa… dak critta…yous strrrongs… I's needs… I's feeeeeds… poweeerrr…" A cold chill ran down the boy's spine. He wheeled around searching in vain for the source of the dead voice. Sword and shield drawn he crept onward as the cryptic voice continued taunt him. "yous… yous waaants it… mine's… poweerr… theee… powerrr… mine's… cuurssse… yous… killz… my's… crittas…chiiil'… I's feeeds… yous… poweerr… chiiil'… yous… are…toos…die…I'sa… Goddd." The sudden and bone-chilling realization passed over the child. The voice wasn't coming from something within the tree; it was coming from the tree itself.

Though unsure of what laid ahead the boy had no choice but to continue onward, as going back would be sure death. By now it must have been hours since he first entered, or perhaps only minutes, there was no way to tell. The walls around him suddenly began to come in on themselves and before he could react the paths behind him and in front of him where closed off.

A groan from the ceiling alerted him to a hole that was opening up above him and pouring out of it, as water from a broken dam, came dozens of starved skulltulas. He near-instantly whipped out his slingshot and began shooting like wild as fast as he could. The damned spiders where coming at him like a wave and he was picking off as many as he could but there was no way, as his bag of bullets was growing lighter and lighter. He did have half a second to notice though that those that where not scrambling to knag him away, where ripping each other to pieces in their extreme hunger. Several where beginning to jump at him and he had to abandon his distanced approach. Sending those jumpers back into the mass horde, with a strong swipe of his shield, crazed the beasts and caused them to instantly consume those injured. Now the majority of them where on a self-annihilating rampage fighting over their fallen, causing more to die and be fought over. Those not part of the horde where still scrambling to the more succulent prize of the child's flesh. The boy was batting, slicing, stomping and fighting for his very life, and what little blood was in those creatures was quickly drained by the tree or covering the child.

Eventually, the room grew quite and the skulltulas attacking the child where thwarted and those in the main horde had been torn to pieces or injured so badly they could not move. The room was littered with the twitching bodies of those creatures not yet realizing their time had already come. The walls stretched back to their original positions and the child walked on sporting more then a few skulltula bites.

"Well that was fun," the child muttered.

The boy, sure that more traps would be coming, crept onward doing his best to notice every detail which could help him come out alive. As such, he began to notice something that he had not before; the walls were quivering just slightly as though breathing or as if a pulse ran through them.

The voice returned from time to time giving cryptic messages of "powwwerr's" and "cuursse's" meaning little to nothing to the boy as he had no idea what it was speaking of. The more deeply the child traveled, the narrower the tunnels became and he seemed to be led continually, but slightly, downward. His path twisted and turned and he began to see bones of many manners of creatures scattered about. The further he went, the more numerous and human-like they became. And then he realized he had traveled down a dead end. But all too late, as the wall behind him closed before he could react. His eyes darted to the ceiling but no opening or spiders where coming. And the he heard a hollow rattling all around him and it dawned on him that skulltulas would be the least of his worries.

The many of the bones animated themselves into the forms of small skeletons, all of which seemed to have a slight green glow in their eyes, which immediately lounged at the boy. In exasperation the child blurted, "Holy shit, stahlchildren, they exist!?" He quickly rolled to a corner of the room raised his sword and shield and began hacking and bashing at them. He quickly found that knocking of their heads had little effect, there were over a dozen of them and they had closed in on him. Blocking as much as he could with his shield he hacked at them whenever possible. All he could think about was how stupid he was for having believed he could be anything more then just a slave.

Suddenly, over the sound of bone scrapping on shield he heard it, a cold dry laughter. It was the tree laughing at him and then it began to speak "Mysss crittas ill.. kills youss" The boy became furious, being mocked wasn't something he took lightly. Immediately, he ran his sword all the way up and through the nearest stahlchild destroying it instantly. He bashed his shield through another. He bashed and sliced, blocked and slashed until all of them where finished. But the path from where he came was still blocked off and he looked towards where he was headed and saw the a pile of somewhat lager bones with a round shield, and a curved sword began to assemble itself. The child's eyes widened for a moment and then a smile crossed his face, and he whispered, "A duel".

The two began to circle each other, then the large skeletal creature lunged at the boy and he quickly dodged and retaliated with a stab to it's rib cage, dislodging a few. The creature jumped back and they stood still for just a moment and the boy jumped at the creature and attempted to strike its skull. He caught only its shield as it quickly blocked and slashed down at the child who was also quick to block. But the creature continued to press down with its sword and as it was much stronger it was pushing the child's shield closer and closer to his face. The child shifted to the right and in that same instant slashed through the creature's sword arm. The creature jumped back, holding its shield defensively in front of itself. The child rushed towards it, but at the last moment before he would have struck, he jumped to the left and brought his sword though the creature's undefended spine, causing it to fall to pieces.

The child stood their smiling as the wall in front of him opened to reveal large and ominous room.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, its been awhile if your still reading this then I give you props.

Sorry about how long it took. You would not beleive the crazy randomness of the chain of events that kept me away, from computer reboots and loss of the story all together to essays for ap lit and all the other randomness of life, but excuses, excuses right?

I'll be trying to update a little faster. When school lets out things may get better.

Also though so far it seems like this story is just bizzaro Zelda, things change. So don't be running off because you think you have heard it all before, My story is hardly even started, so bare with me. You will be pleasantly surprised I'm sure.

Once again I thank the lovely DemonDarkchild for beta-ing my story, o what a mess I would be without her. Also, you may want to check into the fanfic she is wrighting its very compelling. She is after all extremely intelligent, though I may be slightly biased. I don't believe she has posted them yet but she has two chapters written, as of this moment.

I also thank all who have reviewed, please continue to do so. For you who have not, it is a lot easier to write something if you think people are interested.

So i ask you, Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your reviews.

Finally Here is the 4th chapter in my story, enjoy.

--

The child's smile was quickly wiped away as he entered the room. For inside lay, quite possibly the most horribly mangled mass of flesh that any creature's eyes had ever had the displeasure of viewing. The boy's stomach churned and the beat of his heart hastened for few could imagine the sight before his eyes. The flesh of this creature scarcely covered its mangled frame. This frame though was nauseatingly familiar, although wildly contorted it was the frame of what could have once passed as a Karako, made all the more wretched by its small near childlike appearance. For in its smallness it appeared as ancient as time itself, making even Mido seem as a young babe. It seemed to be in a perpetual state of decay, confirmed by the nauseating odor of death that hung in the air. What made this creature so disturbing was not the fact it had worms and maggots crawling through its decaying flesh, nor the fact that in many places there was either bone and no flesh or muscle with no skin, which was more a slimy film than skin, nor the fact that its organs hung loosely outside of its body with worms and insects crawling through them, nor the fact that its ears and what was left of its shattered skull was either perforated by worm holes or revoltingly revealing rotted brain matter, nor that despite all this it was wheezing and moving subtly. No, none of this would even phase a man compared to its other ghastly features.

For the worm's and insect's perforations where laughable when compared to the reason this creature was so wretchedly contorted. For this creature was more root and vine than beast. Roots thicker than branches had tunneled their way through…or perhaps out of this beast. Where legs should have been there was a think trunk of root and vine which rather than normal grey or brown where the darkest hue of crimson. Blood red roots and vines where wrapped around it and tunneled through every limb and orifice. At the stump of an arm these blood red roots where stretched through reaching for ground, and through the socket of an eye these vines wrapped though the head and brain in a very unpleasant manor. Most horrifying of all was the thick blood red root which pierced its chest where the heart should be and held the corpse like body in a near standing position. Then to make all matters worse, it spoke.

"Yous fithly dark crittas," it rasped, staring at the child with a pale green glow from the socket vines did not pervade. "Yous wants its… NO! Yous cants haves it. Da poweer ist mine, it is curse is mine, filthy critta leave!" Though wrenched between fear and disgust the child put his shield and sword in front of him. This show of defiance enraged the creature and it shouted " dis God's power ist mine, hes curse ist mine, I isa god. I is immortal. Yous cants killz de gods. Yous cants killz I." With that the ground before the creature shot forth with vines and roots bent on impaling the child.

Jaw agape the child quickly rolled to the side before he was torn to bits by the airborne roots. If there where ever a time that he was sure of his death, it would be now. How could he get close to, let alone kill such a creature? All he could do was run, roll, dodge, and search vainly for some glimmer of weakness he could exploit, but nothing only more vines and roots rushing towards him and he was slowly being worn down by the onslaught. The creature was all the while laughing at his hapless victim. "Yous a slave of mine crittas, mys brodars, believes you cans killz mes they's god? Pathetic critta. Yous cants killz de gods." All the while the child was running and rolling for his life and growing angrier by the minute. He hated to be laughed at, to be called pathetic, its all he had ever known. He had to try something but what? Swiftly he sliced an incoming vine and blood, not sap or water or other tree like fluids, poured from the wound. This was to no avail though; it only made the creature more enraged. Seeing this the child thought of the creature's possible weaknesses and the only thing he could come up with was its protruding brain, and though he doubted it would have any effect, he pulled out the slingshot and, while running, took aim and fired on the brain. He missed many times as it was difficult to aim, run, and dodge all at once but eventually made impact with the brain. To his pleasant surprise this caused the creature to thrash wildly and severely disoriented it. He made a dead sprint for the corpse-body and made there just in time to take a swing at it, unfortunately at this moment the creature regained control and with a sweeping movement of a large root threw him into the far wall. Winded and gasping for breath, the child was just barely able to dodge a root which grazed his left arm, leaving a large painful gash. He quickly shot off a peel of bullets at the creature's brain, again causing the creature to writhe and thrash and, while continuing to shoot at the creature's brain, ran as swiftly as possible to it and slashed at it again and again, over and over, blood flying everywhere and covering him. But the creature only laughed at his attempt, until the boy struck the root that ran through the creature's heart. Which sprayed blood in torrents, and so he continued to strike this root, the creature all the while screaming, until it was severed from its body and he was covered in blood.

As this root supported the creature it slumped over onto its back. The creature began to crack and turn to dust outward from where the root had been. And wheezing its final breaths the creature said "Thank yous, chil'.. the power… the curse… is yous…" and with a sickening groan stopped breathing and turned entirely to dust. In this moment, a blackness flashed and it was as though nothing in the world existed, only darkness, and then pain. Torment unlike any he could have possibly imagined was the child's reward. It felt as though torrents of hellfire swept through his veins and his right hand writhed as though it had been branded by the irons of hell itself. The pain, so brilliant that he felt he could not possibly endure it longer, compounded and each moment was filled with more torment then the last. But in a moment where death or madness was the only possibility he felt something else. He felt a power unlike anything he could have dreamed of and a undeniable sense of rightness and then nothing…


End file.
